


Welcome Alejandro

by PrincessChaylor



Category: High School Musical (Movies), Total Drama
Genre: Fantasy Crew, I Don't Even Know, Imagination, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessChaylor/pseuds/PrincessChaylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A New Addition to the Family, Alejandro Burromuerto! I'm now not only a Total Drama lover, but a Total Drama writer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Alejandro

**Author's Note:**

> Meet the newest addition to the fanfamily, Alejandro!

(Alaysia walks in door holding blanket)  
  
Derrick: Oh Great you’re-  
  
Alaysia: *Holds up finger* sh sh sh!  
  
Derrick: Oooh. Okay.  
  
Alaysia: Where are the boys?  
  
(Small sized Troy and Chad come running in)  
  
Choy: Mom!!!  
  
Alaysia: Shush!  
  
Blake: So what’d you go do?  
  
Alaysia: Got another Fanson.  
  
Kevin: Who’s the little guy  
  
Alaysia: (Bends down) Chad, Troy…. This is your brother Alejandro.  
  
(Baby yawns)  
  
Chad: Oooh…  
  
Troy: *looks up* He’s Tiny.  
  
Alaysia: *nods* Just like you two were *taps noses* it won’t take long for him to grow *Snaps fingers, Crib appears, places him in crib* You can see him?   
  
(While the boys step up and chatter away Alaysia stands with the crew, permanently smiling)  
  
Blake: None of your sons look like you.  
  
Alaysia: They really don’t. But who cares. *shrug* It’s how fan families work.  
  
(Pause)  
  
Kevin: He’s a Total Drama isn’t he.  
  
Alaysia: Yup.  
  
(All turn)  
  
Blake: You adopted the villain.  
Alaysia: Mmhm. The most attractive villain.  
  
Derrick: And judging by your tastes this is an AleHeather Child isn’t it?  
  
Alaysia: Ooooooh yeah.  
  
(Baby giggles)  
  
Blake: Do you think Troys’ gonna get used to his brothers’s evil planning attitude.  
  
(Pause, smiles disappear)  
  
Alaysia: Goodness No. Have you seen Troy? *cross arms* In our dreams.  
  
Troy: Mooooom! Chad and Alejandro stuck their tongues out at me!  
  
(eye roll)  
  
Alaysia: Booooys!  
  


 

Yup. You guessed it. I've fallen in love with the Total Drama fandom. I'm now going to have stories off of it as well.


End file.
